villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Convict
Convict is an antagonist from Newgrounds, that appears in a flash film Pico vs. Convict. In 2007, Convict was featured on Newgrounds Rumble, and he got featured in Super Mario Bros. Pico Vs. Convict Pico appears to be sleeping on the school table. He wakes up to see the teacher totally dead, with his neck cutted. Pico finds a letter from Nene that says Convict killed everyone in the school except her. If Pico rescues her she will give him her pu**y. Pico gets out of the class room, as he saw Convict in front of him. He quickly transformed into a man with a gladiator weapon in his hands. The man punched Pico onces with the weapon, making him bleed trough his mouth a little bit. Because Convict cant control it's transformations, he transformed into a bear. The bear holds Pico by his neck, as Nene appears smiling at the bear, showing him the finger. Once Convict saw her, he quickly left Pico, and transformed into Nene, as Pico escaped. Pico then went to it's locker, taking two pistols out of his locker, as he looked into the door's window, seeking two Nene's fighting each other fight knifes. Pico entered and shot the real Nene, as the transfromed Nene stand up, hugging Pico. While hugging, Nene transformed into Convict. ''Newgrounds Rumble'' In Newgrounds Rumble, Convict is the second most expensive character in the whole video game, besides Piconjo. The player has to earn 1,250 grounds gold, so he could buy Convict. 1 of 4 Identity Theft First Convicts goal in elaborating Newgrounds is to collect the forms of trusted figures in Wartown. Luckily, Convict encountered Tankman. 2 of 4 Ass Compactor After defeating Tankman, Convict decided to take a discrete route trough the Junkyard. There he found two robots known as Alloy and P-Bot. If Convict is sneaky, he might lure the two into the trash compator and save some time. 3 of 4 Passing the Torch Eventually, Piconjo heard about Convict and his battles, defeating his enemies. Piconjo wasn't interested in sharing the glory of toppling Newgrounds, he wanted to destroy Newgrounds all by him self. He would kill to preserve the role. The two had a battle in Piconjo's Manor. FINAL : No Prisoner A the end, three people known as Pico, Nene and S'Asshole got Convict into a padded cell. Now it's a big question if the three inmates can keep Convict in the cell, or get killed by Convict. Also this the hardest level in the whole Newgrounds Rumble video game. HDG is King of the Portal! Once Convict killed the three inmates, everyone got surprised because Convict totally disappeared from the public after the massacre. Convict even didn't took the Newgrounds throne. . But he would use his powers to pull strings on the sidelines, making sure everything goes as he wants. Super Mario Bros Convict appears to be a unlockable character in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney video game. Convict entered the Tourney, by hearing of of Cassandra's slaughter. He decided that the game needs a new nemesis, so he took the chance and entered the Tourney. How To Unlock To unlock Convict in the game, the player must play over 500 matches in versus mode, and complete the class mode on hard difficulty or higher. Appearance Convict appears to be a skeleton creature in human shape that has gray skin, red eyes, sharp teeth, wearing a black suit with a red tie. Convict has skills to always transform into anyone he chooses to. He always having fresh & balanced attacks. Powers & Skills Newgrounds Rumble Convict always has freshest and balanced attacks of every character in the game. But Convict cant control his ability of transforming into anyone he wants as well of having no projectile of his own. Super Mario Bros Convict appears to have neutral, side, up, down and hyper special attacks all variable, while he has to transform into any character in the game. Gallery Images ConvEnd.jpg|Convict's ending scene in Newgrounds Rumble. Con1.jpg Con2.jpg Con3.jpg Con4.jpg ConvHD.jpg ConvictHD.jpg Videos Pico vs Convict. (with original sound) Newgrounds Rumble Convict's Story (Hard) Transformations List of characters that Convict has the opportunity to get transformed into. Newgrounds Rumble *Alloy *Pico *P-Bot *Nene *S'Asshole *Salad Fingers *Piconjo *TankMan *Alien Hominid *Hank *Fancy Pancy Super Mario Bros *Applejack *Loki *Tails *Elysium *Mokujin *Combot *Poison Ivy *Sgt. Byrd *Frank West *Bloom *Samurai Jack *Mr. Freeze *Skullomania *Iori *Gen *Clayface *Saint Pegasus *Alien Hominid *Ridley *Marth *Ike *Mamoswine *10th Doctor *Alex *Kuma Category:Humanoid Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Skeletons Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive Category:Internet Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Mute